Nexus Tower
The Nexus Tower contains the last shard of Pure Imagination. It was built by the Nexus Force to protect the Imagination Nexus from the Maelstrom and to stand as a beacon to minifigures across the LEGO Universe. You can donate bricks to the Nexus Jawbox to help with the construction of the Nexus Tower. NPCs *Nexus Naomi - Artificial Intellegence that acts as a guide. *Admiral Honor Accolade - Vendor that sells items from achievements and missions. *Dr. Overbuild - Assembly faction leader. *Duke Exeter - Sentinel faction leader. *Vanda Darkflame - Paradox faction leader. *Hael Storm - Venture League faction leader. *Gwen Tweenbangle - Vendor at the Assembly area. *Achilles Plutarch - Vendor at the Sentinel area. Trivia *Despite being unreleased, 3D models for the tower's floors can be found in the game files. *Each faction will have a floor in the tower. *The Nexus Tower will contain a vault, where players can store items from their backpacks when they begin to run out of space. *If certain Macro codes were unlocked (which they are not), anyone could technically visit the world using "/testmap 1900", the code used by developers to access the world. *Upon completing the mission, ''Something in the Maelstrom'', a short video will play, showing Baron Typhonus controlling the Maelstrom. Those who have already completed this mission but missed the scene will be able to see the video from the Nexus Tower. *It is the place where the Faction Leaders will be found, and it could possibly be the location of the in-game appearances of the collectible minifigures, such as the Robot or the Archer. *The music that will be heard at the Nexus Tower can be heard in certain locations around Nimbus Station; though it is played in Nimbus Station, the actual title of the song is "Nexus Tower". *In each faction room players can buy gear from their faction vendor. *The Nexus Tower Gift Bag is an unreleased item shown in the Nexus HQ. Video Gallery 300px|right 300px|left Picture Gallery Old nexus tower.PNG|Artwork from the Great Minifig Mission Nt.png|Launchpads on Nexus Tower Nexus Tower.png|Map of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower2.png|The vision of Nexus Tower seen by players at Crux Prime Nexus Tower.jpg|Original artwork released of Nexus Tower Nexus_Tower_New.jpg|Early artwork of Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 03 copy.jpg|Artwork of Crux Prime with Nexus Tower in background Nexus battlefield 02 copy.jpg|Nexus City, visible on Crux Prime Nexus battlefield 01 copy.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Nexus battlefield 04 small file.jpg|Early Crux Prime with Nexus Tower Paradox Pods copy.jpg|Artwork of experiments in the Paradox room/floor Paradox copy.jpg|Artwork of the Paradox room/floor Jawbox.png|Dr. Overbuild requests help for the Nexus Jawbox Nexus Tower 1.png|3D image found in the game's files Nexus tower 10.PNG|Main entry point to Nexus Tower Nexus tower 9.PNG|Duke Exeter in the Sentinel room/floor Nexus tower 8.PNG|Hologram map of Crux Nexus tower 7.PNG|The Paradox room/floor Nexus tower 6.PNG|Outer view of the Tower Build Nexus Tower Key-Visual.jpg|Hi-res "Build Nexus Tower" picture pic9FAE92479D774C1F57946D763640CF52.jpg pic18856AC8EA0546EE57FC886065996B9B.jpg|The Vault Nexus_Launchpad.png|Early? launchpad to Nexus Tower Category:Nexus Force Category:Worlds Category:Unreleased Category:Nexus Tower Category:Buildings